US patent application 2011/306393 discloses a headset system with a headset base unit and a wireless headset. The headset base unit comprises a housing, a headset holder and a display device with a touch-screen display. When not in use, the headset may be arranged on the headset holder. The headset system can be connected to a number of telecommunication terminals or devices, such as a desk phone, a PC and a mobile phone. The headset base unit also comprises a speaker for generating an audible feedback to the user when operating the touch display and to signal e.g. an incoming soft phone call on the PC. The desk phone and the PC may each be connected to the headset base unit via wires, while the mobile phone may be connected via a wireless connection, such as e.g. a Bluetooth™ connection. The wireless connection between the headset and the headset base unit may e.g. be a DECT connection or a Bluetooth connection. The headset may also be connected directly to the mobile phone, e.g. via a Bluetooth connection. The desk phone may be a DECT wireless telephone with a phone base and a wireless handset connected thereto via a DECT connection. The headset base unit and the phone base may further be connected via a second DECT connection, and the headset base unit and the handset may further be connected via a third DECT connection.
Wireless telephone sound interface devices, such as the wireless headset and the wireless handset described above, may occasionally lose the wireless connection to their base unit. When this happens, known wireless telephone sound interface devices typically alert the user about the disconnection by means of audible and/or visible signals. This reaction may, however, not always be appropriate and may thus cause annoyance for a user and for other persons in the vicinity.